Sweet Revenge
by heyhihello
Summary: Ron was caught cheating on Hermione, and now Hermione wants to get revenge on him more than ever. Now, Draco is helping her to get back, but what happens when they actually fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so don't go flaming me and stuff **** Hope you like it, and don't forget to review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. J.K. Rowling does.**

Hermione straightened out her Head Girl badge and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her navy blue robes. She wanted to look presentable to her fellow peers, and make a good first impression on the First Years. Stepping out of the compartment, she walked down the aisles slowly, looking for Ron. They've been dating for quite a while, and they trusted each other enough to know they would never cheat on each other. Finally at the end of the corridor, she found Ron, and his flaming red hair. With another girl. Kissing. Dropping her jaw, she clenched her fists together and just stared. A million things were running through her head.._Why did he do this to me? Who is that girl? What did I do to deserve this?_ Pushing those thoughts aside, she slammed the compartment doors open and stood in front of Ron, literally shaking the floor. He broke apart from the girl, and finally saw who it was. _Lavender Brown. _Feeling ten times angrier, she glared at Ron. If looks could kill, Ron would probably be dead five seconds ago.

"It's not what it looks like! I-I she just..Lav just.." Ron stuttered, ignoring Lavender completely and pushing himself to the end of the seat.

"Oh, she's Lav now right? " Hermione tried to stop the tears from falling. "Why, Ron? Why?" Ron stuttered some more. "Don't bother with me! Just continue snogging your face out with Lav Lav!" This time she didn't even try stopping the tears from falling onto the leather seats. Spinning around, she stepped over Lavender's feet, giving her a death glare. Storming away from compartment 89, she opened a random compartment and sat there, crying. Forcing herself not to cry over Ronald and his precious Lavender, she pushed herself upright and thought about the image of Ron snogging Lavender. Hermione slipped out of the compartment and started to make her way back to Ginny and Harry. They were waiting for her to come back with Ron, but that wasn't happening. Not in a million years.

"What happened now, Mudblood?" the unmistakable drawl of Draco Malfoy came from behind her.

"Not now ferret. Not now." Hermione forced herself to keep her voice steady.

"What happened?" This time there was no sarcasm of a hint of mean in his voice. Draco actually sounded concerned. Facing him, she replied back.

"Ron cheated on me. He snogged Lavender Brown." she said shortly.

"Wow, even for that blood-traitor, that's pretty low. I'm suprised.." he stepped in front of her.

"Yeah now thanks for wasting three minutes of my time." Making a move to leave, Hermione turned around, but Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you want some sort of revenge? To get back at the blood-traitor?"

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Give yourself a makeover, and actually look presentable. Looking like an old woman is not going to make him jealous. You have to make him regret what you did, not cherish it. And date another guy. Trust me, I know my ways in revenge." Draco smirked. Hermione considered the idea. It was actually pretty good.

"Date who, ferret? You?" Hermione sneered, hoping he said no.

"Good job, Mudblood. You actually figured it out. The blood-traitor hates me, I hate him. Simple." Hermione was so angry at Ron, she considered it for a while.

"Yes. Now let me go. " Hermione wrenched herself away from Draco's death grip and walked toward the doors. Smirking at Hermione's retreating figure, he turned away. Oh, this was good. Real good.

**A/N: Sooo..how'd you like it? I'm feeling really good about this story **** review please! **


	2. Shopping with the Ferret

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so so much for alerting, favoriting , and reviewing! Sorry for making it a puny chapter, this chapter will be muchh longer I hope! So don't forget to review! :) Enjoy **  
**BTW- They are in their seventh year, so they can apparate and all that. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Are you kidding me, Mudblood?" Draco Malfoy sneered. "Is this all you have in your wardrobe? Two old granny sweaters and a shirt that looks like it belongs to my ninety-year old grandmother?" Draco was inspecting the clothes Hermione had brought out to him from the Gryffindor Girls' dormitories.

"Ferret, it's not a granny sweater. It's quite warm and cozy. And plus, we aren't allowed to bring heaps of clothes either." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And who says that? Your mum? Because I never heard a word about not bringing regular clothes instead of robes." Draco lied. "Come on, we're going shopping."

"But we have class! We can't just skip it!" Hermione stuttered, being dragged by Draco.

"Then deal." Draco smirked and they went through a secret passage leading to Hogsmeade. As soon as they were there, he apparted them to a muggle town that even Hermione didn't know.

"You know a muggle town, ferret? I'm suprised." Hermione teased. Ignoring her as much as possible, Draco lead her to a clothing shop for women and called for an assistant. Hermione slowly walked around, running her hands over the expensive cashmere and the imported silk from Asia. She finally stopped at one shirt that was a deep midnight blue with fringes going around the neckline. It was made out of silk, and sinched at the bottom. Perfect. When she turned around to inform Draco of her find, her jaw dropped. He and the assistant had already pulled out an entire _rack_ of clothes and shoes.

"Draco, you do know that we can only wear _robes_ during school right? There's no point of getting all fifty billion pieces of clothing." Hermione tapped the rack with her shoes.

"Actually they will make use because you're going to wear all those clothes when you go on dates with me."

Hermione could not believe what he had just said. Hurrying after him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, who said we are going on dates?" Hermione waved her hands around in emphasis.

"I did. Now try on all these clothes before McGonagall tries to find us and kill us." Draco shoved the rack of clothes into an enormous fitting room and pushed her in.

"Ferret. No. Just because you say that we are going to go on dates doesn't mean _I _agree." Hermione was pissed off now. _Who does he think he is? My dad?_

"Listen, do you want to make the blood-traitor jealous? Or do you want to see him eating Lavender's face out?" Draco knew he had won. Grumbling, she dragged the rack into the huge dressing room and tried a shirt on. Hermione had to admit, Draco had pretty good taste. She was then told to go outside for Draco's "approval", and he had said mainly "no" and occasionally a yes. Finally she tried on a knee length black dress that the neckline swooped down to her stomach.

"Wow. Just wow." Draco was speechless as his eyes raked down her body taking everything in. "I had no idea you could be so hot."

"Thanks ferret. That makes me feel _so_ much better," Hermione sarcastically replied back. She awkwardly turned away and quickly changed back into her "granny sweatshirt" and made a move to take out her muggle money that her parents instructed her to bring. Before she could hand the cashier all her savings, her hand was stopped and pushed aside. Draco nudged in front of her and took out muggle money.

"What the-?" Hermione was surprised that he had muggle money, yet alone knew a muggle town. "Draco, I can't let you pay! I'm wearing them, not you!"

"You're going on dates with me. I can't be seen with a bookworm with no sense of fashion walking around with me. That'll ruin my reputation, and people will see me as the Mudblood lover." Draco smirked. Knowing that Draco would never let Hermione pay for the clothes, she sat down on the bench, defeated. When they had gathered all the six shopping bags, they went outside, made sure no one was watching them, and disapparted back to Hogsmeade. Sneaking in through the secret passage once again, Hermione sniffed as they broke another rule.

Emerging from the tapestry that covered the passage, they quickly walked a few steps before they were over taken by Professor McGonagall.

"May I ask why you two missed our most important lesson of the whole year?" her voice rang out in the corridor.

"Well, we both happened to see a student trying to set off a dungbomb in a deserted hallway, and of course, Draco and I immediatley tried to stop him. We did, but then we found out he had a whole lot of them stored in his robe pockets." Hermione gave McGonagall her most charming smile.

"And it took an hour?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Erm, he was really hard to catch."

"Very well. Next time I won't let you off so well, even for some trouble happening in the hallways." McGonagall looked suspicious but never pressed on again. "Go along now!"

Once out of earshot, Draco hissed into Hermione's ear,"That was the worst excuse anyone could ever think of, Mudblood."

"Well I'm sorry, do you think I've ever lied to someone before, especially a teacher?" Hermione retorted. Suddenly she was pulled in by Draco and their lips met each other. She tried to slip away, but Draco's death grip was preventing her to even move an inch. After what seemed an era, Draco pulled away.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Hermione gasped, breath taken.

"The blood-traitor was walking past us. You do still want us to get revenge on him right?" Draco smirked at the onlookers dropping their jaws at what had just happened.

"Y-yes, but was it really necessary to kiss me like there's no tommorow?" Hermione was still in shock at what happened. Draco usually pale cheeks turned pink for a millisecond, but then regained it pale composure at the way Hermione had put it.

"Granger, you sound like you're on the blood-traitor's side. Seriously, do you want to get revenge or not?" Knowing he was right, she stalked off to the Gryffindor common room and climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Luckily it was empty, and she plopped down on the red and gold bed. Hermione was not expecting him to do that so fast, but she kind of liked it. The way he was gentle with his kiss, and not forceful, the way he held her head like it was made out of glass about to shatter...the whole kiss was surprisingly amazing. Draco hadn't turned out to be that bad after all.

**Okay. I know that chapter sucked! But I tried :) So tell me your thoughts in the reviews..I don't really care if it's advice or complementing me, I just want reviews haha. But tell me if I should change anything, or if anyone is not really fitting their character :) **  
**Thanks!**


	3. The Makeover

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know I'm updating really quickly, which means by writing isn't as good. So I'll probably be typing the chapters really quickly, and then be editing them for a long time...I don't want my writing to suck! Haha, but yeah. Don't forget to R&R!**  
**Disclaimer:I don't own HP. J.K. Rowling does.**

"Ginny! Come here for a second, will you?" Hermione called to her good friend. As soon as she heard Ginny's footsteps approach to the girls' dormitories, she sat down on the full-sized bed.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to her. Hermione took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"I need you to help me do a makeover." Hermione finally answered.

"Oohh, makeovers! On who?" Ginny instantly smiled. She was known to give makeovers to any girl that wanted one, and she was good at it. Really good.

"On me."

"W-what? I mean, great!" Ginny had obviously not expected for Hermione to get a makeover, but she was happy too, as she was always pleading Hermione to "transform" her. "But can I ask, why did you suddenly want to get one?"

"It's a fresh start from Ron," Draco and Hermione both swore they would tell no one about it, not even Harry or Ginny. They wouldn't want them to tell Ron their plan. Ginny glanced at her suspiciously, as if knowing there was something going on. But non the less, Ginny took out a bag bulging with makeup brushes and eyeshadow. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw all the products Ginny had laid out on the desk in front of her, and almost started to back out until she reminded herself that this was all payback to Ron. She let Ginny swab on-what was it? Masculine? Or was it mascara? She couldn't remember from all those different products. Then Ginny moved on to foundation, blush, eyeshadow, bronzer, and many more things. This went on until Hermione thought she was going to be stuck to the chair because she was sitting there so long. Finally, Ginny was done. She spun Hermione around to face the mirror, and she literally gasped. What was facing her was totally different then the normal bookworm Hermione. Instead this was the complete opposite. Instead of frizzy brown hair, Ginny had used her wand to straighten it out till it was glossy and shiny. She had applied on some neutral colored eyeshadow making her brown eyes stand out, and the foundation had cleared all her acne. Blush accented her cheeks, she had lip gloss applied to her mouth. From the frizzy-haired bookworm with no sense of fashion or makeup, to the beautiful glossy-haired girl that now looked as pretty a girl you would see in a fashion magazine.

"Ginny, you are amazing! I don't even recongize myself!" Hermione exclaimed, smoothing out her hair.

"My pleasure," Ginny grinned from ear to ear. "Guys will be all over you at dinner in the Great Hall." She then conjured up a piece of parchment and quill and wrote down the things she needed to do everyday to achieve that look. Not paying any attention to anything Ginny was saying, she smiled to herself thinking about the look on Ron's face when he saw the new and improved Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione pushed open the huge oak walls leading to the Great Hall and it seemed like everybody was suddenly dividing their attention to her. Every guy gazed at her like she was most beautiful girl in the world, and all the girls glared at her because she was hogging the guys' attention. Smiling, she ducked her head down and headed to the Gryiffindor table. She couldn't help herself but look at the Slytherin table and try to spot the white-blond hair of Draco Malfoy. Immediatly seeing him, she saw that he was too, like every other boy, staring at her. When he saw that Hermione was looking at him, he turned away and started a conversation with Blaise. Feeling even better, she plopped down next to Ginny and Luna, evidently seeing that Ron was staring at her with even more lust then any person in the room.

"W-wow, H-hermione..y-you look r-really nice," Neville Longbottom stuttered. Smiling at him, she replied.

"Thanks, Neville." She ripped off a piece of bread from the basket, and munched on it. Hermione wasn't feeling very hungry, and plus, this was the closest she had ever been to Ron after he cheated on her. Feeling like she could do anything in the world, she tried to telepathically message Draco to put the show on the road. Somehow, he managed to see her, and he nodded slightly, agreeing to start the "show". Standing up to quickly, she banged into the bottom of the table and ignored the grunts of laughter. She and Draco met at the entrance to the Great Hall noticing that Ron's eyes were following both of them. But then again, so was everybody's else.

Draco put his arm around her waist and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. When his lips met her skin, she felt tingles running through her body. She knew they were both pretending, but she felt like they really had something, even though it was just a quick peck on the cheek. The whole room gasped and started whispering about what had just happened. Intertwining his hands through hers, they walked out of the Great Hall. Once they were outside, Hermione dropped his hand.

"I see that the blood-traitor's done some work," Draco nodded his head in approval.

"Don't call her that! She's much different than her brother." Hermione flared up. Did he have to be like this all the time? Draco just shrugged and looked her up and down. She hadn't worn something different, the only change in her clothes was the t-shirt she bought at the store with Draco. When his eyes reached her face, they lingered for a bit longer until Draco looked away, shoving his hands into his robe pockets. Hermione couldn't believe it. _Was the ferret actually embarrassed? That must be a record! _still incredulous, they stood there awkwardly before they both left for their dormitories. Rushing up the stairs, she ran over what had just happened in the past ten minutes. Just a peck on the cheek wouldn't work. They would have to actually kiss in public around Ron mostly, go on dates, and be romantic like she had seen in the movies. Hermione sighed. It was just the first week of school and already there was so much drama. She still had a lot of time before Ginny and the rest of the girls would come back, so she decided to write a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_  
_I love you guys-_

No, that was too sappy to start off. And she couldn't just start out with a "I miss you" again just like last time. Hermione sat there in the wooden chair thinking about ways to start off, when her eyelids began to droop. She blinked slowly and then she fell deep asleep, just like that.

Hermione woke up suddenly and saw that sunlight was streaming through the window panes. _What? But I thought it was night time!_ Until she remembered that she had dozed off while writing her parents a letter. _But how did I get here? It can't be possible that I magically levitated here did I? _Right on cue, a voice next to her spoke.

"Finally woke up did you?" the drawl of Draco Malfoy made her whip her head around. When she saw him, she immediately glared, but her look softened as soon as she realized it had been Draco who had brought her in the bed.

"Did you carry me to my bed? How did you even get in?" Hermione questioned. "You didn't do anything did you?" She buttoned the two buttons that were undone on her shirt.

"One, yes I , your stupid portrait let me in after I said that I was visiting a friend, and three, Mud-blood do you really think I would sink that low?"

"I guess not," Hermione mumbled looking for something to do. "Can you go know while I get ready for classes?"

"Really, what happened to you last night? Today's Saturday." Draco smirked. "And it's also our "date" tonight too. And meet meet me at the Great Hall to make another entrance"

Hermione blanched just thinking about the date. Sure, she wanted to get back at Ron, but she had never been on a date with Draco Malfoy, the king of purebloods at Hogwarts. Pushing that thought away, she made a gesture to Draco, signaling for him to leave. As soon as he left, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a dress shirt she bought-Draco bought for her at the store. Pulling out the piece of parchment that Ginny had written on, she took the makeup bag, and carefully did what Ginny had instructed her to do. On a normal day, she would run a comb through her hair and run off to the library, but this was different. The makeup she put on looked exactly like what Ginny ahd done yesterday, and was pleased with herself. Hermione waved her wand across her hair and it straightened out, smooth and glossy.

Leaving the dormitory, she crept across the Gryffindor common room, glad that no one was there. She climbed out of the portrait as fast as she could and met Draco at the oak doors. Noting the hair and makeup, he whispered into Hermione's ear.

"When we get in, we should be holding hands, and laughing at whatever each other's words. We'll kiss then we'll leave to each other's tables. Got it?" Hermione nodded slowly. Draco pushed the doors open and they started laughing and talking, and when they reached the tables, Hermione was the first one took pull in and kiss each other. Almost at once, she felt the tingling sensation when she kissed him and got a little too carried away before Draco pulled away, smirking. Forcing a smile to make it look real, Draco turned away and Hermione followed his suit. Swinging her legs over the bench, she smiled inwardly at Ron's disgusted yet jealous look, and placed a piece of kipper on the golden plates. This plan was starting to work.

**A/N: Sooo..you like? Sorry if my chapters are a bit short, i'm planning to just write pretty short chapters, but write lots of chapters. Review please! :)**


	4. The Date

**A/N: AHHH! I'm so sorry I didn't update in like forever! I almost forgot about this story until the lovely Duskfire1954 messaged me about updating So thank you again Duskfire...again I'm super sorry I haven't updated in literally a year…so I hope you enjoy! Review!**

Brushing on a coat of pale pink blush, Hermione then set down the brush and picked up a shimmering pink gloss, she evenly swiped the lip gloss just like Ginny had taught her to. Today was the day of the "date" Draco and Hermione would be having and she wanted to look as presentable as possible so Draco wouldn't just think she was some filthy Mudblood.

Standing up, Hermione brushed off the imaginary lint on her dress. It was a one shoulder pale lavender dress with crystals embedded on the strap. It hugged Hermione's figure perfectly and floated around her just right. It was one of the dresses that Draco had bought for her when they went to the Muggle town. Hermione crossed the dormitory trying to find the gold strappy 4-inch heels Draco insisted to buy that would supposedly make her "taller and hotter" according to the saleslady. Finally finding the pair of shoes, she slipped them on and stood up. Wobbling a little, she slowly inched her way down the staircase holding on to the rail for dear life. "_Honestly, how does Lavender walk in these? These are like living deathtraps!"_ Hermione thought.

When she got down to the Gryffindor common room everyone was gaping at her like she was from Pluto.

"Do I have something on my face? It's probably the eyeliner isn't it? Did it smudge?" Hermione panicked, oblivious that they were staring at _her_ not her eyes.

"Hermione…you look-"Harry started.

"Stunning…" Ron cut in dreamily. Ginny walked over to Hermione and smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Hermione." Ginny grinned.

"Yeah-yeah, re-really be-beautiful," Neville stuttered.

"Thanks guys. But I really should get going, I have some plans." Hermione smiled at everyone besides Ron and walked to the portrait. She rushed out before anyone, especially Ron, could ask her about her plans. Rushing as fast as she could in her heels, she raced/wobbled toward the Great Hall where Draco had agreed to meet her at. Draco was already there in a black tuxedo with a lavender tie. _"Wow. Draco looks hot-WAIT WHAT? Hermione, is there something wrong with you? Draco Malfoy is not hot. Ugh, his matching lavender tie is so old-school, but rather cute, and his blond hair really is shiny. What? NO, Hermione, the Slytherin king is not cute or hot for that matter! "Hermione_ thought in her head. Shaking her head a little she walked toward him.

**Draco's POV-**

Seeing Hermione rushing toward him, he straightened his tie. _"Why are you even straightening your tie for the filthy Mudblood? She's just a girl with deep chocolate eyes and long legs-NO! I refuse to have thoughts about the Gryffindor princess. Even if her dress hugs her figure perfectly and the heels make it look like her legs are glowing, I will not have thoughts about Hermione Granger." _Clearing his head, he placed his famous smirk on his face and faced Hermione.

"Rushed to see me, didn't you?" Draco drawled.

"Get a grip Malfoy. No one rushes to see you. I just wanted to get out of the Gryffindor common room before anyone asked me anything." Hermione rolled her eyes.

_Ouch…that did rather hurt. _Shrugging it off, Draco replied back,

"Doesn't matter. Let's just go to dinner." Strolling off, he opened the giant wooden doors of the Great Hall entrance and outside they met Filch.

"We have permission to go outside of Hogwarts." Draco flashed Filch the slip of parchment that was signed by Snape and McGonagall. Filch grunted and opened the gates reluctantly so they could Apparate out of Hogwarts. Smirking, Draco led Hermione and held out his arm so they could Apparate. Hermione timidly place her hand on his arm, and right when she did, Draco Apparated them out of Hogwarts. He was already used to the squeezing and tight sensation you got when you Apparated, but clearly Hermione wasn't. When they landed, her face was queasy and a tinge of green was appearing on her cheeks. Snorting quietly, Draco let go of Hermione's arm.

**Hermione's POV-**

Hermione stumbled as her feet slammed against the cobblestoned pavement after they Apparated. She still wasn't used to the sensation of Apparating and would never grow to it at all. Hermione heard Draco snort at her, and a little smile appeared on her face. Whipping around, she pushed Draco as hard as she could, and he ended up stumbling back almost losing his balance. Draco growled and Hermione emitted a little squeak of terror. Taking off as fast as she could, Draco chased Hermione around the little block finally catching up to her.

Draco grabbed Hermione's waist and started tickling her. Somehow they ended up face to face inches away from kissing. They stared at each other's eyes not looking at anyone or anything else. Draco pulled back first and looked awkwardly at the ground.

"We should go to our dinner reservation. We're already five minutes late." Draco started off walking to the unknown location. Hermione followed him, still thinking about what just happened.

"Um, Draco? Where are we going?"

Draco turned around and stared at her. "You called me Draco for the firs t time."

Hermione looked around uncomfortably. "Yes, well. It sort of slipped, I guess. You still haven't told me where we're going."

Draco turned back around and said, "Somewhere." Briskly walking again, he turned to Hermione and said, "Close your eyes. Now."

Hermione did what Draco told him to, slightly suspicious now. Draco took her hand running a tingle throughout her body. For a few minutes, they walked until Draco finally stopped.

"You can open your eyes now." Draco drawled. Hermione opened her eyes, and what she saw took her breath away. They were in a forest by a lake and there was a red checkered picnic cloth on the grass. Around it were candles decorating the trees as well. There was a little orchestra playing by the trees and a waiter with a cart with silver platters full of food. Christmas lights were stringed across each branch of the trees lighting the whole area up. Hermione turned towards Draco and hugged him, surprising Draco. He awkwardly patted her back.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Draco. Thank you."Hermione whispered.

"Right, let's eat shall we?" Draco broke the hug. They sat down and the orchestra started playing Für Elise. Draco "ordered" from the tray that the waiter was holding, and Hermione followed his suit. Soon, they were talking animatedly like they were the best of friends until Draco's watch beeped.

"Curfew. We have to go back." Draco turned off his watch and helped Hermione up. "Ready?" Hermione nodded slowly, not wanting to leave. Immediately Draco Apparated them back to Hogwarts where Filch was waiting for them.

"About time, I was ready to call someone to fetch ye. What were you two doing anyways, eh?" Filch barked.

"None of your business." Draco said coldly and he and Hermione rushed into the Great Hall. In silence, they walked back to the Gryffindor common room and reached the portrait.

"So, uh, I had a good time tonight."Draco blushed.

"Ooh, is the Slytherin king finally embarrased? Scandalous!" Hermione giggled.

"Oh, shut up you." Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione and Draco both stepped forward to each other at the same time, a gain inches away from each other. Draco leaned in and-

"OI! What are you two doing?" Ron appeared at the portrait door. Hermione turned on her heel to face Ron.

"We were having a good time Ron! Until you bloody decided to show up and ruin everything! Was that really necessary? You just always have to ruin _everybody's _fun! Aren't you happy enough with Lavender? In case you haven't noticed, WE ARE NOT DATING. You aren't my mum so you can go shut up." Hermione let out all the pent up anger she had about Ron. Finally, she could just let it all out. Ron quickly left, knowing from experience that you should never mess with Hermione when she's angry. Hermione sighed, and faced Draco.

"Were you really serious about all that? About having a good time and all?" Draco questioned.

"Of course not, I was just angry." Hermione lied.

"Oh thank god. I was about to have a heart attack." Draco lied. In fact, he had felt the same way, but he couldn't admit that. His reputation would be demolished faster than you could say "traitor".

"Thank you again. For everything." Hermione smiled a little, and turned to close the portrait.

"Hey Hermione?" Draco called, not believing he was doing this.

"Yeah?"

"Good night." Draco finally said.

"Good night, Draco." Hermione smiled and stepped through the portrait.

**Do you like it? I know it was super long, but this was my favorite part! Draco was a little off character, I know, but I wanted to show he also had a sweet side too Review please!**


End file.
